te amo o ¿no?
by RINKAGAMINE-SWEET
Summary: Rin una hermosa chica de 16 años de un barrio común y corriente, Gakupo un chico líder de una mafia que pretende a rin y len un chico rico que también pretende a esta hermosa chica ¿Qué pasará? Pasen y lean… aviso RINXLEN


**KONICHIWAAAAAAA…**

**YA ESTOY DE VUELTA CON OTRO FIIC **

**RIN: Y YO LA AYUDEEEE!**

**AMBAS: AJÁ O SI AJÁ O SII (BAILANDO SEXYMENTE)**

**LEN: PERDONENLAS, SU CEREBRO NO FUNCIONA BIEN **

**YO Y RIN: Y EL TUYO SI SEGURAMENTE ¬¬**

**LEN: MÁS QUE EL DE USTEDES DOS SI **

**AMBAS: OYEEEEEEEEEE ERES MALO SOLO POR ESO YA NO MAS BANANAS EN ESTA CASAA MUAJAJAJJAJAJA**

**LEN: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO GOMEN GOMENE GOMENASAIIIII T.T**

**AMBAS: ESTA BIEN U**

**LOS 3: PERO POR EL MOMENTO QUE COMICE EL FIC**

**TE AMO…..O NO?**

**CAPITULO 1**

Esa era una tarde soleada de lo más bonita y cierta chica rubia iba caminando distraída por la calle iba pensando en tantas cosas que de pronto chocó con sexy joven rubio muy parecido a ella pero a diferencia de ella el joven parecía tener mucho dinero por como vestía

Cuidado fíjate por do donde caminas-dijo el chico al caer al piso- emmmm lo siento –dijo al ver a la hermosa chica frente a sus ojos

Yo, yo lo siento mucho- dijo la rubia bajando la cabeza

No, no, no perdón fue mi culpa estaba muy distraído-dijo el chico apenado por su primera reacción- déjame ayudarte a recoger tus cosas emmmm….

Rin soy rin Kagamine-dijo rin incada extendiendo su mano

Yo soy Len Kagamine- contestó Len tomando la mano de rin y depositando un beso en ella- un gusto

Rin se sonrojo un poco pero ese hermoso sonrojo desapareció cuando llegó un chico peli morado con cara de bandolero y tomo a rin de la cintura y la alzó

Hola mi hermosa rin-dijo Gakupo eso hizo sentir un poco decepcionado a Len- ya te decidiste a aceptarme?- Len comprendió que ese tipo no quería nada bueno con rin

Suéltame Gakupo ni soy tuya ni te pienso aceptar eso jamás-dijo molesta dándose la vuelta

Si no quieres por la buena será por la mala- dijo tomando fuertemente del brazo a rin y pegándola a la pared

Oye suéltala la estas lastimando-dijo Len con mucha molestia- que no me oyes –dijo tomando a Gakupo de su camisa y tirándolo-que la sueltes

Tú que pinche catrincito tú que te metes-dijo Gakupo intentando volver a tomar a rin pero Len se lo impidió y Gakupo le dio un golpe a Len en el estómago y este a su vez le uno en su parte baja

Y así comenzaron a pelear por aquella hermosa chica que sacaba suspiros a cualquiera Rin solo veía espantada la escena

Gakupo déjalo – decía rin una y otra vez hasta que tuvo el valor de tomar a Gakupo por su larga coleta morada y se pararlo de Len

RIN POV

_**Que rayos está pensando este idiota de Len Gakupo lo va a matar de una manera bastante literal por algo es el líder de la mafia de aquí-**_me repetía una y __ otra vez mientras separaba a Gakupo de él pero tenía que tomar en cuenta que Len lo había hecho por mi

Déjalo Gakupo –dije finalmente cuando lo separé

ASI QUE ESTE IDIOTA ES EL TE GUSTA

Ehhh? Qué? Noooo lo acabo de conocer hoy –le conteste de inmediato

PUES MAS TE VALE PORQUE SI NO ME ACEPTAS ME LAS VAS A PAGAR EN SERIO- dijo Gakupo dándole una bofetada a rin y largándose de ahí pero antes de irse dijo-Mira pinche catrincito te le vuelves a acercar a rin y te mato-fue lo último que dijo y se fue

Yo no lo aguante más las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mi rostro y no por el golpe si no por ver a Len así pero no lo demostraría

LEN POV

Pensé que rin me tomaría entre sus brazos me abrazaría y lloraría pero no fue así

ESTAS TARADO ESTUPIDO O QUE-me dijo gritando y vi como las lágrimas caían por sus hermosos ojos-TE PUDO HABER MATADO ES EL LIDER DE UNA MAFIA DE UNA MAFIA ENTIENDES LEN

L lo siento yo solo quería protegerte porque eres una chava muy linda- dije algo triste pero firme

La voz de rin voz se suavizó

Len perdóname- dijo lanzándose a mis brazos- perdón por gritarte pero es que temo por ti estos rumbos son peligrosos para los de tu clase Len y no quiero que te pase nada malo

Rin**-**chan -le dije con una voz suave- no te preocupes estoy bien-le dije levantado su rostro con mi mano y haciendo que me viera a los ojos-oye está lindo tu uniforme te ves muy bien con el puesto ¿En qué escuela vas?

Estoy becada en la **academia Vocaloid **este es su uniforme pero en realidad podemos usar cualquier tipo de ropa

Oooo ya –dije levantándome y ayudándola a levantarse – te parecerá apresurado pero te puedo invitar a comer a mi casa Rin?

Emm p pues claro –me contestó algo sonrojada

Déjame llamo a mi chofer para que nos lleve ¿sí?

Claro- me contestó con una sonrisa tomando su mochila con sus cosas

En cuanto llego mi chofer con mi camioneta ayudé a subir a rin y me subí atrás con ella en el camino íbamos platicando de muchas cosas sin sentido y riéndonos mucho ELLA ME HABIA FLECHADO DESDE EL PRIMER MOMENTO QUE LA VI

RIN POV

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Len me impresione parecía un castillo era como 100 veces más grande que mi casa entramos y comimos muy cómodamente su madre era muy simpática y buena onda me dan ganas de regresar alguna vez a esa casa pero el tiempo es cruel y llegó la hora de irme

Len muy lindo me llevó hasta mi casa y en cuanto llegamos se despidió de mi con un beso en la mejilla

LEN POV

Llegue a mi casa muy contento porque a pesar de que fue un accidente adoro la forma en que te conocí

CONTINUARÁ…..

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC LO VOY A CONTINUAR CON AYUDA DE ESTOS DOS MOCOSOS CON LOS QUEESTOY CONDENADA A PASAR EL TIEMPO**

**RIN Y LEN: OYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE **

**RIN: TODAVIA QUE TE AYUDAMOS**

**YO: BUENO YA**

**LOS 3 : HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO COMAN FRUTAS Y VERDURAS HAGA EJERCICIO JAJAJAJAJA XD LOS KIERO**


End file.
